vampiresroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Evadne Delano
Evadne Delano is a reletivaly well known vampire, with little notable past; all of her actions have happened behind closed doors and to closed ears. Normally keeping quiet and out of the action, Evadne is known for being sneaky, sadistic, and sometimes even detatched with the way she deals with people and situations. Daughter to Blood Mage Vincent Delano, and sired into the once powerful Delano family, Evadne is one of the last of her kin. She has spent most of her un-dead life perfecting her magic skills, and gathering knowledge. After the death of her husband, she spent two hundred years in Egypt, studying the human art of Alchemy, and researching into the ancient Egyptian Vampires and their ways. Personality Evadne was once calm and peaceful. She never had much drive, or desire for power, she just wanted to gain knowledge and live out her life. Avoidant of fights, she even went as far as to allowing herself to be burnt to the point of Torpor, as not to break her pacifist ways. But after she was awakened from her time in the Darkness, Evadne was a completley changed person. Brash, outspoken, and on occasion flirtacious, Evadne changed from an introvert to an extrovert, seeking fights with a sudden thrist for power. Detatched from people before, this became even more outspoken, it seeming that to Evadne, people were nothing more than pawns in a game of Chess, where she was trying to win; And winning is her only objective. Human Life "Briseus" grew up to a small family on the outskirts of Denmark. They worked in a small fishing town, Evadne the youngest of two brothers and one sister. Evadne even from a young age was introverted, perferring to spend her time indoors, reading or completing needle work for her Mother. Around the age of thirteen, Evadnes brothers and Father were killed in a boating accident just off the coast of where they lived. Evadne as this point, stopped all human contact, and for a while was catonic. Her mother, unsure of what to do, placed Evadne in the basement, marriage and any other kind of human contact now out of the question. She was delivered a new book and plate of food once a week, and Evadne, content, stayed there for the next two years. When Evadnre turned fifteen, three armed men arrived at the house. Evadne, waking up to hear her mother screaming, immediatley grabbed the knife from her food plate, and waited. When one of the men ventured downstairs to the basement, Evadne slit his throat from behind, and took his knife. Walking upstairs, Evadne entered into a scene of macabre description; her mother, disemblowed on the floor, and her older sister being raped by one of the armed accomplacies. The first man lunged for her, and in a deft movement that suprised even herself, Evadne slit his throat. The other man fumbled to come after her, but Evadne was already there, and the men already slain. She looked to her sister dying on the floor, and dropped the sword. After a quick moment of gathering supplies, Evadne walked out of her house for the first time since she was elven. The next few years of Evadnes human life were a blur.She travelled up the coast of Denmark, eventually reaching a boat that she hitched a ride on to England. She took the name Evadne when she met her husband, Joeseph Delano. She was sired by Vincent as his request. Early Vampiric Life Evadne was sired into the Delano family by the request of her husband, Joeseph. The moment she was sired, Evadne was thrown into her Mage training, passing her trials within a few months of siring. Evadne, at the point where she passed her trial, left; due to unknown circumstances. When she returned, her husband and her kin had been killed. She then again, left, and travelled across to Egypt, and spent the next four hundred years there, studying Alchemy and the ancient Egyptian Vampires. (to be cont.)